Lara
by garekinclong
Summary: Ookanehira sulit menyadari keberadaan benang merah antara dirinya dengan Mitsutada, saat musim hujan. [ KaneMitsu Week Day 3: Hujan/Badai ]


**[ Lara ]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun kecuali menambah arsip fanfiksi OTP. Alternate Universe. Omegaverse. Drabble.

Oo **kane** hira / Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

[KaneMitsu Week **Day 3** : Hujan/Badai.]

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hatsyi!"

Flu berkepanjangan di musim dingin selalu menyiksa Ookanehira; pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah menunggu bus menuju kampus. Sudah lima pack tisu kecil terbuang ke tempat sampah demi mengatasi ingus menjijikkan dari sebelah lubang hidungnya.

"Sial, kapan hujan berhenti turun, sih?" Ookanehira menaikkan syal rajutan yang melingkari leher, "Untung tubuhku tak mudah tumbang hanya karena flu."

Tapi tetap saja mengganggu aktivitas sehari-hari. Tiap tidur kesulitan bernapas, tiap ujian satu tangan menulis satu tangan menutupi hidung agar ingus tak menjejakkan diri di lembar jawab, dan tiap bersin di waktu senyap selalu diusir ke luar ruangan.

Ookanehira sudah rajin minum obat flu, padahal.

"Permisi, saya duduk di sebelah Anda, ya."

Ookanehira dengan wajah setengah tenggelam dalam syal mengangguk; mengiyakan ucapan permisi dari orang lain—yang menunggui bus sama sepertinya. Kepala merahnya mendadak menengadah, dan bersin kesekian kalinya hampir membuat seuntai ingus lepas landas dari hidung.

"Arggh, tisuku habis!" Ookanehira panik, merogohi segala bagian celana sampai tas hanya untuk menemukan satu pack tisu lainnya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya tisu yang ia gunakan beberapa menit lalu adalah yang terakhir.

"Saya punya sapu tangan. Belum saya pakai, kok."

Sapu tangan hijau muda tanpa motif tersodor dari arah samping; membuat Ookanehira menghentikan pencariannya hingga mengambil keputusan untuk 'meminjam' karena kondisinya sekarang sudah gawat.

Ookanehira menoleh, mempertemukan mata pada orang baik hati di sampingnya. Helai biru tua, sebelah mata tertutup penutup mata, pakaian formal—yang Ookanehira anggap sebagai pekerja kantoran—menjumpai pandangan.

"Ah, terima kasih. Namamu siapa?"

Pada sisi lawan bicara, sang pemuda berambut biru tua itu bengong memandangi Ookanehira untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai pandangan dialihkan dibarengi gestur membungkuk pun kepalan tangan mendorong dada, Ookanehira spontan khawatir.

"He-Hei!" Tangan Ookanehira memegang kedua bahu, bertanya keras-keras walau suara hujan masih menguasai suasana, "Kau kenapa? Asma?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa… Hanya reaksi biasa… tapi—" Sang pemuda biru yang masih belum memberitahu namanya, mulai menenangkan diri, "…kau, seorang Alpha, benar?"

Ookanehira melepas pegangannya pada kedua bahu pemuda itu, "Uh, benar…? Kenapa memangnya? Apakah terlihat begitu jelas?"

"Ahaha, ah, namaku Mitsutada."

Rupa menawan bermanik emas menunjukkan senyum memanjakan mata; memperkenalkan diri dengan baik di depan Ookanehira yang tengah menderita flu berat. Ookanehira mengangguk, memperkenalkan dirinya pula, "Aku Ookanehira. Boleh minta nomor? Aku ingin mengembalikan sapu tanganmu kalau sudah selesai kucuci nanti."

"Hmmhh tidak masalah, tapi apa kau tidak…" Mitsutada menggaruk tengkuknya, sengaja, "…mencium bau yang…"

"Seperti yang kauketahui, aku sedang menderita flu. Memangnya ada apa? Apa ada bau kentut?"

"A—Ahaha! Tidak, abaikan saja,"

Ookanehira mengernyitkan dahi. Percayalah, kata-kata seperti itu sangat meragukan. Pasti ada sesuatu… tapi apa? Ookanehira tidak bisa membaui apa-apa sekarang. Yang dirasakan hidungnya hanya udara dingin dari hawa hujan.

Namun, manik hijaunya menangkap napas terengah dari Mitsutada.

"Hei, kau masih sakit?"

"Efeknya masih bersisa, setelah beberapa saat aku akan baik-baik saja…" Mitsutada merengkuh dadanya kembali, "…ah, tadi kau minta nomor, ya."

Mitsutada mengambil kertas dari saku jas, dan pulpen yang ia selipkan di saku dalam jas. Menggores tinta secepat mungkin, lalu memberikannya kepada Ookanehira.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu bus bersamamu. Aku… harus ke toilet."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu."

Mitsutada sudah siap menerjang hujan menuju toilet umum di seberang jalan—yang untungnya, jalanan di depannya sepi.

Tetapi Ookanehira masih member sepatah kata sebelum Mitsutada pergi.

"Hati-hati, Mitsutada."

Begitu Mitsutada lari sekencang mungkin demi meminimalisir unsur air hujan pada pakaiannya, Ookanehira menggunakan sapu tangan hijau kala bersin keluar kembali.

(Sampai flu Ookanehira sembuh, sepertinya Mitsutada harus menahan perkataan 'Kaulah pasanganku' pula melepaskan 'panas' sendirian.)

(Walau, Mitsutada menunggu Ookanehira untuk menyadarinya sendiri.)

* * *

 **a/n** : yes, Ookanehira as an alpha and Mitsutada as an omega. kasian mitsu harus ngelepas heat sendirian, kane cepet sembuh dong dari flunya! /yha

terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk mampir!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
